Over The Hedge: Brothers
by FreezingIceKirby
Summary: As RJ and the gang go to the amusement park to get a gift for the porcupine triplets, Verne runs into a mysterious character that somehow has ties to RJ's past.
1. Chapter 1

**_Over The Hedge: Brothers_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**Cyd**

Fanfic Selection Page

Home

The story starts out about one year later, at a carnival, nighttime. There are a lot of people at the carnival, having fun, eating, and riding rides. Behind one of the attractions, at the south-end of the carnival, RJ begins to peer around the carnival, to see how many people are in the carnival. Below, behind the attraction as well, are Verne, Hammy, Ozzie, Heather, and Stella. RJ swiftly grabs a brochure from a the counter, and brings it back to the others. He unfolds it to show a map, and they all study it. Verne though, had his doubts.

**Verne**: _"So... you're sure this is safe... right?"_

**RJ**: _"Relax! It'll be simple! All we have to do is find the Cotton-Candy booth, and we can get out of here! It'll be like stealing candy from a baby!"_

**Hammy**: _"Ohh ohh! I like candy!"_

**Verne**: _"Well, it is for the kids. It is their birthday coming up."_

**Ozzie**: _"I'm sure that they will practically die when we give them the candy! Not as well as me, but still."_

**Heather**: _"Dad..."_

**RJ**: _"Okay, lets head out!"_

They headed out, each one behind another. As they went behind each of the attraction and food booths, they eventually came up to the Cotton-candy booth, exactly where the map said it would be. They waited for the man who was running the shop to turn around, and they grabbed three bags of cotton candy.

**RJ**: _"Excellent! This should be enough!"_

**Verne**: _"Well, I have to say, this didn't go so bad."_

**Hammy**: _"What was you worried about, you know humans are physically blind!"_

**Heather**: _"They are?"_

**Hammy**: _(Confused) "...I think..."_

They were just about to head out, until something caught Hammy's eye. It was another attraction, and when Hammy saw it, his eye twitched, and he rushed over to it. As the others were about to leave, they noticed Hammy was gone.

**Verne**: _"Hey, are we missing someone?"_

**RJ**: _"What?"_

**Verne**: _"I said, I think we are missing someone."_

**Announcer**: _"Ladies and Gentlemen! We now bring you something that will absolutely amaze you! " _

This then got everyone's attention. As they looked around, they looked up and saw a sign, and made their hearts sink.

**Stella**: _"Worlds..."_

**RJ**: _"...Biggest..."_

**Verne**: _"...Cookie! Oh no..." _

As the announcer opened the curtain, it showed the cookie... well, about 1/4th eaten. There Hammy stood, about to take another bite, when he just froze in fear.

**Announcer**: _"THE WORLDS BIG- W-W-W-W-WHAT THE!!!"_

**Hammy**: _"Umm... It's good?" _

The crowd started to laugh, as the worlds biggest cookie was being eaten by Hammy, the worlds biggest glutton. The announcer started to get all red in the face, as his great attraction was now ruined. The owner of the park, who was in the audience at that time, started to get furious, because there were animals in his park.

**Owner**: _"WHO LET ANIMALS IN MY CARNIVAL!!! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!!! CALL VERMTECH OR SOMETHING!!! OHH! Let me at them!"_

**Hammy**: _"Uh oh, I made him mad."_

**Verne**: _"Hammy, get out of there!"_

**RJ**: _"Come on! We've got to go rescue him!"_

They headed over to the attraction, as Hammy was trying to run for his life because he was being attacked by the owner, gripping a broom that was inside the attraction booth. As the others tried to save Hammy, the owner noticed the rest of them.

**Owner**: _"MORE!? VERMIN!!"_

**Ozzie**: _"Ohh[dramatically faints"_

**Heather**: _"Come on dad! This is no time to pretend! We've got to go!"_

**Owner**: _"Gotcha!"_

He took a swing at Heather, and Verne intervened. He was sent flying, and just before he was about to hit one of the amusement park rides, he curled up in his shell. He started to bounce off many of the rides, like a bad game of pinball. He eventually landed outside of the park, behind a fence.

Verne lied there for a second, still dizzy and confused on where he was.

**Verne**:_ "Whooah... Remind me not to do that ever again."_

Verne tried to get up, but he was stuck in the ground. While he was trying to rock himself loose, he saw a black figure on a hill. The figure moved towards Verne, but Verne noticed that it was nothing but a fox. He was all black, with red eyes, about in his teens, and had a golf bag, like RJ has, only red instead. One thing that struck Verne as weird was that his eyes were cold, as if there was no emotion whatsoever.

: _"Looks like you could use some help there." _

He reached out his hand to help him up, and Verne was able to stand upright. Verne brushed himself off, and faced the fox.

**Verne**: _"Hey, thanks. Who are you?"_

: _"My name is Cyd."_

**Verne**: _"Well, Cyd, thanks."_

Cyd just stood there for a few seconds, looking around, until he looked back at Verne.

**Cyd**: _"Are you from around here?"_

**Verne**: _"Yeah. Why?"_

**Cyd**: _"I am looking for someone... Do you think you could help me find him?"_

**Verne**: _"Sure. Who is he?"_

**Cyd**: _"From what this bear told me, his name is "RJ". He is a raccoon, and after he gets back to his old cave, he wants to meet him there."_

**Verne**: _"B-Bear?! Y-You don't mean, Vincent?"_

**Cyd**: _"I think that is what he said his name was. I'm not sure what he has planned for him, but I owe that bear a favor for saving my life. Now, do you know where he is?"_

**Verne**: _"[speaking to himself Vincent is coming back? I thought that the human's got rid of him..."_

**Cyd**: _"?"_

**Verne**: _"Ohh, I-I'm sorry. No, I don't know any raccoons around here. I'm sorry._

**Cyd**: _"... (small laughs) You seem uneasy after I told you that name. You're lying, aren't you?"_

**Verne**: _"Me, n-no, I would never-"_

**Cyd**: _"He told me that there would be people that would protect him. I guess you are one of them, aren't you."_

**Verne**: _"Whatever Vincent told you was a lie, that is what Vincent does!"_

**Cyd**: _"I don't care. I told you, I owe him a favor... (walks up closer to Verne) and I will repay my debt."_

**Verne**: _"I-" _

Verne didn't know what to do or say, and fortunately for him, they was interrupted after the Owner of the park showed up again.

**Owner**: _"THERE YOU ARE! WHAT!!!! ANOTHER!!!"_

**Verne**: _"He doesn't give up!"_

**Cyd**: _"Hah... You got lucky this time. I will be back to find him, mark my word. It won't matter if you hide him or not... I will find him." _

With that, Cyd left, leaving Verne to defend for himself. Verne was able to get away by going through a small hole in the fence, and because the owner was mad enough to try to get over the fence, but got caught on the top and couldn't move. After a while, Verne finally caught up with the others, and was relieved to see that they were all alright.

**Stella**: _"Look! It's Verne, he's alright!"_

**Verne**: _"Yeah, but just barely."_

**RJ**: (Laughing) _"It looked like you had a fun ride!"_

**Verne**: _"Yeah... real fun."_

**RJ**: _"Well, luckily, we were able to get the cotton-candy after all, so it wasn't a waste after all!_"

**Verne**: _"Can we just head home, I'm really starting to feel sick..."_

**Hammy**: _"Ohh... umm... V-Verne..."_

**Verne**: _"Yes, Hammy?"_

**Hammy**: (Depressed) _"I'm sorry for what happened... I didn't mean to..._"

**Verne**: _"It's alright, no harm done... mentally, that is."_

They were heading home, when Verne finally decided to stop RJ and tell him about what happened.

**Verne**: _"Hey... RJ."_

**RJ**: _"Hmm? What is it?"_

**Verne**: _"I'd be real careful if I was you."_

**RJ**: _"What's that? What brings this up all of a sudden? Don't worry about the candy, the humans didn't even see us take it!"_

**Verne**: _"It's not that... I met someone before I met back up with you guys. He was looking for you, and he didn't want to be friends."_

**RJ**: _"What? (Laughs) Who could be mad at someone like me?"_

**Verne**: _"Well, it wasn't anything you did. He said that he had orders from Vincent."_

**RJ**: (Stops Laughing) _"Vincent! Well, that explains it. What did that guy say?"_

**Verne**: _"Well, it was a fox who was after you. He said his name was "Cyd", and-"_

**RJ**: _"!?"_

**Verne**: _"- he said that Vincent was coming back here, and he wanted to see-"_

**RJ**: _"Never mind that!"_

**Verne**: _"Never mind that? He wants to kill you!"_

**RJ**: _"I know, I know, but what did you say that fox's name was!?"_

**Verne**: _"Cyd."_

_After RJ heard that name again, he looked hurt. He slowly looked down, with only shock as his expression._

**RJ**: _"...No... No, it couldn't be him... could it?"_

**Verne**: _"What? Do you know Cyd?"_

**RJ**: _"I didn't just know him, we were like brothers, if it's the same Cyd!"_

**Verne**: _"Brothers?"_

**RJ**: _"He was my family before I met you guys... E.V.E. separated us up, and I thought I would never see him again!"_

**Verne**: _"Eve? RJ... What are you talking about?"_

_RJ didn't even hear what Verne was saying, he just kept focusing on the name Cyd._

**RJ**: _"Why would he help Vincent? Doesn't he remember me? How could he forget me? I... I just... I don't..."_

Verne walked up to RJ, and put his hand on his shoulder.

**Verne**: _"RJ? Are you alright?"_

RJ's expression didn't change. Then, he just started to walk forward.

**RJ**: _"Verne... I... I'm sorry, but I need to be left alone for a while... Please..."_

RJ started to walk slowly forward, then stopped and looked up at the sky. After a few seconds, he continued to walk away.

**Verne**: _"...RJ..."_

_Verne watched as RJ walked off. He didn't understand why he would brush off the fact that Vincent was coming for him, but he knew that he needed to find out._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Over The Hedge: Brothers_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Forgotten Past_**

Back in their forest, that is surrounded by Rancho Camelot Estate, everyone starts to get ready to go to sleep, but RJ is nowhere to be found.

**Penny**: _"Jeepers, it's getting awfully late. Where do you think the poor dear is?"_

**Verne**: _"I don't know."_

**Penny**: _"Go talk to him. You are his friend, maybe you can cheer him up."_

**Verne**: _"That sounds like a good idea. Go on ahead to bed, I'll be back in a while. Tell the kids I said good night."_

Verne headed over to the lake that was in their forest. He noticed RJ peering into the lake, with a depressing look on his face.

**Verne**: _"H... hey..."_

**RJ**: _"...Hey Verne."_

**Verne**: _"Not that bad of a night tonight, is it?"_

**RJ**: _"Ohh... I... really didn't notice..."_

**Verne**: _"Come on, tell me what's up. Who was Cyd, and who was Eve?"_

**RJ**: _"...I'd rather not talk about it..."_

**Verne**: _"It won't do you any good if you keep it bottled up inside of you."_

**RJ**: _"...A long time ago, about a year and a half ago, really far from here, I lived alone in these woods, close to a suburb, a lot smaller than the one here..._

**RJ as narrator**: _It was just a small little neighborhood, but there were plenty of food to be taken. I never really knew the wild instincts to hunt for food, so I always found food from what humans left behind. It was what alot of animals did, so I started to do the same. Unfortunately, I never got lucky at finding anything good. I was really starting to go hungry, then I found a way inside of a human's house one day. Desperate, I took some food, and I basically gorged myself that day. From then on, I started to take the food from the inside of the human's houses. I didn't know back then what would happen, as they eventually called what was known as the E.V.E., or "Eradication of Vermin Enterprise". I was able to get by them for so long, but they caught me off guard one day, and I was thrown into a cage inside one of their vans. I wasn't sure what was going to happen there, and I kept thinking that something good was happen, but I nearly threw myself into a panic because I kept thinking that I was going to die. I started to panic, and then I heard a voice. It came from a cage that was on the other side of mine. There was a wall in between, so I couldn't see who it was. It was Cyd, that fox that was trying to find me._

**Cyd**: _"You're making alot of noise."_

**RJ**: _"Who's there?"_

**Cyd**: _"My name is Cyd. Who are you?"_

**RJ**: _"The name's RJ. Is there any way out of here!"_

**Cyd**: _"Not that I know of."_

**RJ**: _"Come on! There has to be a way, I don't want to die here!"_

**Cyd**: _"I wish there was, because I don't want to die either!"_

**RJ as Narrator**: He sounded as if he was keeping his cool, but he also sounded as if he could lose it at any second. Then, the perfect opportunity struck. The truck hit a hole on the street, and it pressed a switch. This unlocked Cyd's cell, and he was able to get out. Unfortunately, as he opened the cage, he looked over to the cage I was in, and his heart sank.

**Cyd**: _"A Raccoon!"_

**RJ**: _"Kid, please get me out of here!"_

**Cyd**: _"N..No way! I've heard all about you're kind! You are nothing but trouble-makers! There's no way that I'd ever help you! Good luck!"_

**RJ**: _Kid, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! DON'T... don't... no..."_

**RJ as narrator**: He started to take off, and he didn't even look back, as he opened the door of the van. I backed up, and started to freak out. I sat there, with my eye's closed, and I started to think that I was really going to die there. Just then, I heard a switch activate, and my cell door was unlocked. Cyd went to my cell and opened the door, and told me to hurry up. I was relieved, and we both headed out of the van. We were at a forest entrance, not too far from where I was captured, and I literally jumped with joy because I didn't die.

**RJ**: _"Whoo ho! Oh yeah! I'm free again!"_

**Cyd**: _"You're free now, go do whatever you want."_

**RJ**: _"Hey, kid. You scared me there for a second. Thanks for-"_

**Cyd**: _"Don't talk to me... just leave me alone..._:

**RJ**: _"But..."_

**RJ as narrator**: He started to head off, and I didn't see him again for at least a day. I ran into him, and he was almost asleep. He talked in a real calm voice, but it looked like he could start crying at any second.

**RJ**: _"Hey, you're the kid from before!_

**Cyd**: _"What do you want..."_

**RJ**: _"I never really thanked you for saving-"_

**Cyd**: _"Whatever, just go."_

**RJ**: _"What's wrong?"_

**Cyd**: _"Why should you care? It's none of you're concern. They're gone now... because of..."_

**RJ**: _"You're parents?"_

**Cyd**: _"Yeah."_

**RJ**: _"What happened."_

**Cyd**: _"Those people in that van. He took them both away."_

**RJ**: _"I really never knew what it was like to have parents, so I don't know your pain."_

**Cyd**: _"... You didn't know you're parents?"_

**RJ**: _"No. They left when I was only a kid. I don't even know what they look like."_

**Cyd**: _"That's horrible."_

**RJ**: _"I've always had to cope from then on out, and let me tell you, it's hard."_

**Cyd**: _"... I don't know how to cope with it all. I never learned how to hunt, or anything like that."_

**RJ**: _"Well then, how about we be traveling buddies?"_

**Cyd**: _"Traveling buddies?"_

**RJ**: _"Sure! I will show you how to survive in the world, and you can help me out by getting food from the humans."_

Cyd: _"Why from the humans?"_

**RJ**: _"They have enough as is, and it tastes alot better than some of the things I've tasted while "hunting" for food."_

**Cyd**: _"Sure. I'll travel along with you."_

**RJ**: _"Well then, come on, let's go and get us a something to eat. But you have to be careful though, the humans are sometimes mean, you've got to be real sneaky."_

**RJ as narrator**: So, after a while, things went pretty well. We were able to get food from the humans, and we were well to do. Some bad things did happen along the way. A bird by the name of Reeve, who always use to look after Cyd after his parents were taken away, found us, and attacked me, thinking that I had kidnaped him.

**Reeve**: _"Cyd! Are you alright! Come over here, I'll protect you from HIM!"_

**RJ**: _"Hey, what's your problem!"_

**Cyd**: _"Reeve, stop. He's my friend."_

**Reeve**: _"How can you say that! Have you forgotten what we've told you about his kind! They are nothing but filthy scavengers, who are no good!"_

**RJ**: _"Hey! Bird, you better take that back, or I'll-"_

**Cyd**: _"RJ, calm down."_

**RJ**: _"But he-"_

**Cyd**: _"I'll handle this. Reeve, what everyone had told you about raccoons is wrong. This one is my friend, and he has helped me. I'm not going to betray him!"_

**Reeve**: _"Cyd, think about it! He is no good, he-"_

**Cyd**: _"Goodbye Reeve. Don't try to find me again. Come on RJ, let's go."_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, but he-"_

**Cyd**: _"-is a nobody. Just leave him here."_

**Reeve**: _"Cyd... What will I tell the others?"_

**Cyd**: _"Tell them I died, I don't care."_

**Reeve**: _"Fine, but when this guy swindles you, don't co-"_

**Cyd**: _"I said goodbye."_

**RJ as narrator**: Reeve took off, and we, rather I, never saw him again. I was mad because of what that bird called me, but in another way, I was happy because of what Cyd did. He defended me like that, so I thought his trust in me was solid, but it didn't always seem that way. To be serious, he never usually talked when he was around me, or anyone. He would talk when he thought it was necessary, or when he just wanted to talk. I treated him as if he was a brother, but he never showed the same for me. One day though, that did change.

**RJ**: _"Hey Cyd, look what I found!"_

**Cyd**: _"?"_

**RJ**: _"These are kinda cool! I think these are golf bags, just shortened for animals like us. We can keep things in here to help us in our heists."_

**Cyd**. _"...Thanks..."_

**RJ**: _"...Do you really trust me? You barely even looked at me. What do I need to do to get you to know that I'm not a bad guy?"_

**Cyd**: _"I already know that you are a good guy."_

**RJ**: _"Yeah... right..."_

**Cyd**: _"...Hey... I can prove it also. Follow me."_

**RJ as narrator**: He took me to this tree that had a view of a huge lake. He climbed up the tree, and brought some shiny thing down. I didn't know what it was at first.

**Cyd**: _"This is a animal tag. It is used by humans to remember the name of their pet, because I gather they always forget. This was my mother's, she used to be owned by a human. She gave this to me about 1 week after she was taken away... and I want to give it to you."_

**RJ**: _"What?"_

**Cyd**: _"This is very precious to me, and it's the only thing to keep my memory of my mother, and my friends and family inside of me. I trust you completely to hang on to it and keep it safe... RJ... my brother."_

**RJ**: _"Cyd... Thanks... I don't know what to say. How could you give me something that has such a high value to you to me?"_

**Cyd**: _"That is a sign of my trust. Keep it safe for me, and keep it as a reminder of me, and as a thank you as well. Well, brother?"_

**RJ**: _"...Brothers!"_

**RJ as narrator**: We both hugged, showing our trust in each other. Now, as I remember correctly, I heard a bird take off in the distance. It was Reeve if I recall. I thought that we would live out the rest of our lives with peace, but that was shorter than I thought.

One week later, disaster struck. We were inside one of the human's houses, when the E.V.E. returned to finish the job finally. We didn't even realize it, but he was there, and we were about to get ambushed. We nearly looted all of the food that we needed out of the house, and we were surprised attacked. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that he was behind a bush, waiting to strike. He used a tranquilizer dart, and it almost hit Cyd, but I pushed him out of the way and it hit me instead.

**Cyd**: _"RJ!!!"_

**RJ**: _"Ahh, these things hurt!"_

**E.V.E. guy**: _"I got you, you disgusting vermin!"_

**RJ**: _"Hey, why does... why... does..."_

**Cyd**: _"RJ! Are you okay? What's going on!"_

**RJ**: _"I'm awfully sleepy for some reason... 'think that I will take a nap."_

**Cyd**: _"What's going on!"_

**E.V.E. guy**: _"It was only a matter of time."_

**Cyd**: _"RJ! RJ!!! Wake up, wake up, come on!"_

**RJ**: _"R...run...C...yd... I'll be... alright..."_

**Cyd**: _"NO! I won't leave without you!"_

**RJ as narrator**: The E.V.E. guy started to come closer, and Cyd began to back away. He threw me in a cage, and I couldn't do anything but sit there, because my whole body felt like it was asleep. He ignored Cyd, and just took me in that day, because it was starting to get late. He was driving off, when the doors to his van just flung open. He didn't latch them shut, and they opened with ease. Cyd, seeing this, started to chase after the van, and latched his fishing line from one of those mini-fishing poles to the van. He tried to get closer by reeling himself in, but the van made a turn, and it shut the door, snipping the wire. Cyd wasn't able to rescue me, and that was the last time I ever saw him. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him.

**RJ**: _"After a while, I woke up, and I wasn't in the E.V.E. building, but still in the van. The guy was asleep in the van, and he accidently pressed the release button. Thinking that they should of put that switch in a better place, but not complaining about it, I saw my chance to escape. I wandered around for a bit, to see if I recognized anything, but I didn't. I had no idea where I was, I was determined to try and get back. Unfortunately, I had no luck. It was starting to hit winter, and I was about to freeze. That is, until I met Vincent. He was about to hit hibernation as well, and seeing me, he offered to allow me to stay in his cave. Though Vincent allowed me to stay, it wasn't without a price. He made me pay to stay, basically. He had me go out and get some food for him, so he would be prepared for the winter. Desperate, I helped. I stayed during hibernation, and woke up before he did the next year. I left his cave, and tried to find food for myself, but that wasn't easily gained. That's how the whole "Go in his cave and get his food" thing started, and that led to me meeting you guys. I stopped looking, because I was sure Cyd found a nice home for himself."_

**Verne**: _"How come you never mentioned any of this before?"_

**RJ**: _"To be serious, I forgot myself until I heard his name... but why didn't the same happen with him?"_

**Verne**: _"I don't know. But, don't worry. I'm sure everything will go back to normal once he see's you. We really have to worry about Vincent. If he's returning, he will most likely head for us."_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, I know."_

**Verne**: _"We will find Cyd, and I'm sure we will get this whole thing straightened out. Now, come on, it's been a long day. Let's go rest up."_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea [yawns. I'm sure he will remember me once he see's me."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Over The Hedge: Brothers_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Confrontation of Old and New_**

Two days after chapters one and two, it is now the birthday of one of the Porcupine (sorry if spelled wrong) triplets: Bucky. Bucky, and the rest of the porcupine kids are restless, as they know that usually if one gets something, the others will get something too. It wasn't a thing that they used to do, but they always got jealous when seeing each other get presents, and they didn't get anything, even if it was the other's birthday or not.

**Penny**: _"Jeepers, you kids are really in a happy mood today, arncha'!"_

**Bucky**: _"I wonder what I will get! I hope it's that new game!"_

**Lou**: _"You will just have to wait and see what you get. I know you will like it!"_

**Spike**: _"..."_

**Quillo**: _"..."_

**Lou**: _"Now, dontcha worry, you kids will get something too!"_

**Spike**: _"Yeaah!"_

**Quillo**: _"Awesome!"_

**Penny**: _"Now, I think that everyone is waiting for us. Come on children, we don't want to be late, no sir!"_

They headed towards the center of the forest, and as they reached it, all the others yelled "SURPRISE!!!" There was a cake (obviously pilfered by the humans), and some gifts. The kids were jumping in an uproar, as Bucky rushed over to see what he got.

**Lou**: _"Here ya go Bucky, it's what you wanted, isn't it?_

**Bucky**: _"WOW! You did get me that game! The sequel, "Auto Homicide 4!" "Thanks Dad! How did you know?"_

**Lou**: _"Me and your mother, we always know [in his mind: Besides, how could we not know... you talked about it for a whole month..._"

**Verne**: _"Now, we got you something that you also like. Your favorite candy-stuff, whatever it is..."_

**RJ**: _"Cotton-Candy Verne!"_

**Verne**: _"Right. That stuff!_

**Bucky**: _"Thanks! I love this stuff._

**RJ**: _"Now, I know that it's not you two's birthday, but we got you some just because that's the type of guy I am."_

**Spike**: _"COOL!"_

**Quillo**: _"AWESOME!"_

**Spike and Quillo**: _"Thank you Uncle RJ!"_

**RJ**: _"Well, they all helped too, I shouldn't get all the credit, though I honestly deserve it!"_

**Verne**: _"Awfully modest, aren't you?"_

**Hammy**: _"I can see where he's coming from!"_

**RJ**: _"Mehh, what can I say?"_

**Penny**: _"Okay you three, you can enjoy your cottony candy stuff and your game later, but right now, you have to blow out the candles on the cake!"_

As they put the candles on the cake, RJ lights a match to light the candles.

**RJ**: _"Now, blow out the candles and make a... !!!" RJ stops, as he looks up, and see's a strange figure in the tree's. "Cyd?"_

**Bucky**: _"Make a Cyd? What's that?"_

**Verne**: _"Here? Now?"_

**RJ**: _"Verne, you stay here, and tell the kids what to do, I'll be right back!"_

**Verne**: _"Be careful, he may be an enemy still!"_

**Stella**: _"What's going on?"_

**Verne**: _"Umm... nothing! It's nothing! Now kids, blow out the candles, and make a wish!" As Bucky prepares to blow out the candle's, Verne whispers something into Hammy's ear. "[whisper Hammy, quietly follow RJ, and make sure he doesn't know you are there!"_

**Hammy**: _"Sure, I'll be so quiet, a def guy wouldn't hear me!"_

**Verne**: _"...Right... but go now, before you lose him!"_

**Hammy**: _"Right!"_

As RJ heads through the forest, tries to find Cyd, but Cyd started to run away. As they reached the Hedge, RJ yelled out his name. Cyd stopped, but he didn't say anything. He just looked back, and stared at him. He didn't say a word, and he took off. RJ, with a saddened look on his face, slowly walked backwards, and leaned up against a nearby tree.

**RJ**: _"He... he really doesn't remember me! How could he forget me?"_

**Hammy**: _"HEY!"_

**RJ**: _"WHOOAH! Oh, it's just you Hammy, you scared me for a second!"_

**Hammy**: _"Are you looking for something?"_

**RJ**: _"I thought I saw someone. But, I don't think it really was him."_

As he headed back, he was greeted by only stares from the animals.

**RJ**: _"Umm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the party."_

**Penny**: _"The party wasn't ruined. The kids didn't even know something was wrong. You scared the jeepers out of us!"_

**Verne**: _"Was it him?"_

**RJ**: _"... I'm not sure... He looked exactly like Cyd, but his eyes... they were dark and cold. That's not like Cyd at all!"_

**Verne**: _"Then you have a big problem then, concerning that guy and Vincent."_

**Stella**: _"What's going on here, what's this about some guy and Vincent?"_

**Ozzie**: _"Vincent[faints"_

**Heather**: _"Wow... he's not even here, and you still faint. A little over-dramatic dad?"_

**Ozzie**: _"Got to be ready!"_

**Verne**: _"No, no, Vincent shouldn't be here for a few more days."_

**Stella**: _"And when were you going to tell us!"_

**Verne**: _"I didn't want you all to panic! He-"_

**RJ**: _"He's coming after me... I can't let him harm the family"_

**Heather**: _"So, when WERE you going to tell us, or was you going to tell us?"_

**Verne**: _"Look, the idea seemed bad at the time to hide it, but I didn't want to start a panic. And RJ, don't even think about leaving, because even if you left to confront Vincent, he would still come after us eventually!"_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, but..."_

**Verne**: _"No buts! We will stick together as a team this time."_

**Lou**: _"Yeah, but how can we stop a Bear, there's no Depelter Turbo this time, since Gladys was removed from the suburbs for good. How can we do it this time?"_

**Verne**: _"We will think of a way... I just don't know how we are going to do it yet... That's the problem."_

**Heather**: _"Cheer up RJ, no one is blaming you for this, so don't look so sad."_

**RJ**: _"Well, there's more to the story."_

**Verne**: _"Vincent is coming for us, but he sent someone ahead of him. Unfortunately, this guy is someone that RJ used to know, but that guy doesn't remember RJ anymore._

**RJ**: _"His name was Cyd. He's a black fox, and he, or used to, wear a red golf bag like the one I have. I met him about a long time ago, and we got separated about a year ago. I used to call him my brother, because that's how we treated each other. I saw him just a few minutes ago, but I wasn't sure it was him. He had a cold stare, that wasn't like him at all."_

**Verne**: _"We just have to be careful. We are safe as long as we stay in this forest. Vincent shouldn't get past the humans because of how big he is. I think that staying here is our best shot."_

**Bucky**: _"AAAHHHHHH!!!"_

**Lou**: _"That sounded like Bucky!"_

**RJ**: _"No, it couldn't be Vincent already!"_

They head over to where the kids are, but it was just a false alarm.

**Bucky**: _"NOOO! I lost again!"_

**Verne**: _"Well... that's good for the nerves!"_

**Stella**: _"Well, anyhow, why don't you tell us everything to catch us all up. I think we deserve to know."_

**RJ**: _"You're right."_

**Verne**: _"Well, what we know is, Vincent was captured and was sent to a place far off, but he was able to escape and he's now heading back here. From what we know, he wants revenge against all of us, but mostly RJ for what he did do before."_

**RJ**: _"Don't remind me! I remember... but I did get to meet you guys, so there was a plus side!"_

**Verne**: _"Yeah, but apparently, Vincent is still mad about that, and what we did to him. While heading this way, he must of found Cyd. When I talked to Cyd, at the Carnival that night, he said that "He had to repay Vincent for saving his life" or something along the line. I tried to tell him that RJ wasn't here, but he knew I was lying because Vincent told him about "people" who would protect him. I wasn't able to talk to him again, because after that guy showed up, he ran off north, towards the Dam."_

**Stella**: _"So, why again is he so important to the whole thing?"_

**RJ**: _"Like I told you, I used to consider him my brother back then. He was basically my only friend because everybody there didn't trust raccoons. We were separated one day because we were ambushed by E.V.E."_

**Ozzie**: _"The eve?"_

**Hammy**: _"Oh oh! I like new years eve!"_

**Verne**: _"Very interesting, but not important now."_

**Hammy**: _"Oh... sorry!"_

**RJ**: _"Anyway, the E.V.E. is something like Vermtech, only the human behind the whole thing was heartless and had no regard for animal life."_

**Verne**: _"He hasn't seen him for over a year now, and somehow Cyd's forgotten him."_

**Stella**: _"So, is there any way of returning him back to normal?"_

**RJ**: _"I really hope so, he doesn't know what he is getting himself into! Vincent will kill him if he doesn't do what he says."_

**Verne**: _"Do you think Cyd could take care of himself though, in case something goes wrong?"_

**RJ**: _"I don't know, but I hope so."_

**Verne**: _"Well, either way, Vincent shouldn't be here for a few more days, depending on how far away he is. Now, we shouldn't worry about it too much, what we need to worry about is getting more food. We haven't filled up the log in a while, and it's starting to get low again. We've got about enough food for a couple more days, so we should go out tomorrow and get some more. Everybody rest up, because we are going to preform some heist tomorrow. You will make a good plan for us, right RJ?"_

**RJ**: _"You've got nothing to worry about. I've got it all covered! I was thinking the Shafer's residence, since they are on vacation. It should be simple!"_

**Verne**: _"Yeah, but that's what you said last time."_

**RJ**: _"Verne, like I always tell you, the raccoon's in charge, you've got nothing to worry about!"_

Later on, all the animals fall asleep, preparing for the heist that they will take on the next day. As they all sleep, RJ opens one eye to make sure that they are all asleep. He slowly moves Hammy, who was leaning against him, and leaves the log. He takes his Gold bag with him, and he heads out of there.

**RJ**: _"I'm sorry guys, for getting you involved in this again. Maybe, if I can find Cyd and he remembers, he can tell Vincent that you guys are no longer here. And if not... Well... [sighs. I never told this to any of you, but you're the best family anyone could have."_

He takes off, in the direction that he last seen Cyd heading off to, in the direction of the carnival, and maybe past the dam. About five minutes later, Verne wakes up.

Verne: "What? Was that just a dream?" He walks outside, and he peers around to see if anyone was nearby. "No one, but that's odd. My tail is twitching. Why would it...Oh no." He looks back in the log, and looks around, and he finds out that there was one person missing besides himself, and that being of course RJ. "NO, what's he thinking!?" Verne starts to run as fast as he can towards the way that he saw Cyd last, but he couldn't find RJ anywhere. "Why are you doing this? Do you really feel that this is all your fault? No, I'm sure he's only going out there to find Cyd, not Vincent. I just hope you come back in one piece."

It was still nighttime, and RJ had reached a walking park that was right after the carnival. He was hoping to hind him there, or somewhere after the dam, which he was coming up to. He started walking around, and shouting his name.

**RJ**: _"Cyd! Cyd!! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... If he doesn't remember me, he will probably try to... no, he will remember! I know it! He couldn't forget someone like me. Cyd!!!_

: _"There's no Cyd here. But, I am shocked he didn't find you."_

**RJ**: _"T-t-t-t-t-t-that voice...v..."_

**Vincent**: _"Hello RJ, glad to see me?"_

**RJ**: _"Ohh, Vincent! Y-you look well! H-h-how was your trip to the Rockies?"_

**Vincent**: _"Very unpleasant, thanks to you and your "family". You should of let that human take them away, because I'm going to make them suffer because of you."_

**RJ**: _"Them? No, t-they don't live anywhere near here anymore! T-the human's took the rest of their forest, and-"_

**Vincent**: _"You can't lie to me RJ, I know you too well."_

**RJ**: _"I-I... I... uhh... oh geez."_

**Vincent**: _"Now, how should I do this. You are the first to die, so, slow and painful, or quick and painless?"_

**RJ**: _"H-how about neither?"_

**Vincent**: _"...I'm going to make it fast and painless, just to show you that I'm not that bad of a gu- what the?"_

He looked back, and RJ took off running, but because of Vincent's size, he was able to catch up fast. He then grabbed RJ, and then held him by the head with his claws.

**Vincent**: _"You shouldn't of done that, now I'm going to make it slow and painful on you."_

**RJ**: _"PLEASE, VINCENT NO, PLEASE DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE, DON'T!"_

**Vincent**: _"Not this time RJ. I'm going to make sure I kill you this time!_

He begins to tighten his claw grip on RJ's head, which made him yell out in pain.

**RJ**: _"AHHH! GRHHHH AHH PLEASE, STOP, VINCENT, I'M SORRY!"_

**Vincent**: _"You really are pathetic!" _

He punches RJ, and he gets sent flying a few feet away, and he lands hard on his right arm. As Vincent started to walk towards him, RJ barely opens his eyes. He tries to get away, but he can't because his whole body was numb from the pain on his head, his arm, and the punch that Vincent dealt to him. Vincent started to beat him up some more, until he couldn't even open his eye. RJ started to expect the worst, because he thought that he was going to die there.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Over The Hedge: Brothers_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Escape_**

**Vincent**: _"I'm sure your family will miss you. Too bad they won't get to ever speak to you again."_

**RJ**: _"[pants heavily"_

**Vincent**: _"All wore out? This wasn't any fun at all."_

**RJ**: _"[still pants heavily"_

**Vincent**: _"Alright, lets end this. Now, it's time for you to-"_

: _"Vincent!"_

**Vincent**: _"Huh? Oh, Cyd, I was wondering when you would show up!"_

**Cyd**: _"Don't you think what you are doing is just a little inhumane?"_

**Vincent**: _"No."_

**Cyd**: _"What you are doing is disgusting. He can no longer fight anymore. Let him be, you've had your fun."_

**Vincent**" _"I came here to do just this. Now, after I am done with this him, you can show me to where the others are."_

**Cyd**: _"..."_

Vincent started to walk towards the wounded RJ again, but before he could move, a boomerang came out of nowhere and swatted him right on the nose. This made him yelp a little, and he grabbed his nose to comfort the pain. He looked back, and he saw that it was Cyd that actually threw it.

**Vincent**: _"CYD! Don't you even dare! Why are you helping this no good animal?!"_

**Cyd**: _"I did some research, in a way, and found out that he's not the bad guy here, you are. And, on top of that, you almost made me into the bad guy as well. I'm not going to let you harm him anymore. I was a little late, but he's still alive. His family would be sad if he died."_

**Vincent**: _"WHY, YOU!"_

**Cyd**: _"[thinking I can't expect to defeat him, but as long as I can get him away from that raccoon, I should be fine."_

Vincent, enraged, started to attack Cyd. Cyd ran over to where he boomerang landed, and took it. He looked around, and saw the perfect escape plan. He swung his boomerang at the Light Pole bulb, one out of two, and it went dead.

**Vincent**" _"Hah, you missed!"_

**Cyd**: _"Sure I did."_

He rushed over to pick up his boomerang again, but this time with trouble. Vincent was able to hit him this time, and it threw him back quite a distance. He was able to recover, and he was able to obtain his boomerang again. He then again swung at the last remaining Light Pole bulb, but he missed. He was able to catch his boomerang again, but he had to move quickly because Vincent was still on the move. He then threw it one more time, and he his mark. The area went dead, and it was hard to see for all of them. Quickly, as Vincent was confused because he couldn't see, he went over to RJ, and helped him up.

**Cyd**: _"[whispers I know it hurts, but don't make any noise!_

**RJ**: _"Y-y-yeahhhh, I know..."_

**Vincent**: _"CYD!!! CYD!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"_

**Cyd**: _"Some other day, I'll look forward to it._

He took off slowly, because RJ's wounds prevented him from walking too well, but they were able to get away before Vincent found them.

It was now morning, and the other animals in the log began to awaken. They all went outside to see that Verne was looking everywhere, as if he was waiting for something. The others also noticed that RJ was nowhere to be found, and after they put two and two together, they knew exactly what was up. Stella went over to Verne, slowly.

**Stella**: _"He didn't..."_

**Verne**: _"He did..."_

**Stella**: _"What was he thinking? He can't expect to stand a chance against_ _Vincent."_

**Verne**: _"I don't think that he was looking for Vincent. He was looking for Cyd."_

**Stella**: _"Well, I hope he can talk some since into the guy, or otherwise he's in for some big trouble. By the way, what are we going to do about that whole heist thing?"_

**Verne**: _"RJ usually comes up with the plans, but I'm sure he will be back soon."_

**Stella**: _"Okay..."_

**Verne**: _"...at least, I hope so..."_

Now, back at the park, in a part where there is nothing but tree's and bushes, Cyd brings the wounded RJ to a safe place, away from Vincent, and takes a piece of napkin (that he had in his golf-bag), and rips a part off to put his arm in a sling.

**Cyd**: _"I think that your arm may be broken. Can you move it at all?"_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, but just barely." Cyd starts to wrap his head in a bandage as well. "What's that for?"_

**Cyd**: _"You're bleeding a little from where he had his claws in your head. You will be fine though."_

**RJ**: _"Thanks Cyd. I knew that you would come and help me. I knew you really wouldn't forget me after all that time."_

**Cyd**: _"... Excuse me?"_

**RJ**: _"?"_

**Cyd**: _"Besides earlier today, I haven't seen you before in my life."_

**RJ**: _"What? Then why did you rescue me for?"_

**Cyd**: _"I found out that Vincent told me a lie. When I met him, he saved my life. I was attacked by wild animals, and he rescued me. I didn't realize that he rescued me just for his personal gain. He told me that to repay him, I could find this raccoon for him, and make sure that he was in his cave, because he had to "get back at him", of course I knew what he meant though. I didn't like it, but I also don't like having a debt."_

**RJ**: _"So, that's how this all started. Well, if you don't remember me, then why did you help me again?"_

**Cyd**: _"After that day, I got a little information out of that turtle that I met, and I knew that you were around here, but I didn't know where. When I asked another animal, not showing my intent this time, he told me exactly where you were. But, he told me other things too. He said that you were a good guy. After that, I started to ask around. Did you really offer your life to allow your family to get away from Vincent and some humans?"_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, but I didn't have to thankfully."_

**Cyd**: _"Well, you have a good name around here. You actually quite popular for_ _that."_

**RJ**: _"I am?"_

**Cyd**: _"Well, I also asked around about Vincent, and I heard nothing but negative comments. My mind wasn't made up, until that birthday party your family had for those little porcupine kids. I knew that the description that Vincent gave you wasn't true from that point on, so I was going to find Vincent and direct him away from here, telling him that you and your family no longer live anywhere near here. A lie for a lie, but you ruined it by showing up there when you did."_

**RJ**: _"Sorry..."_

**Cyd**: _"But you really wouldn't of known that Vincent would of showed up when he did. He got here faster than I thought he would."_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, but now I've got an even bigger problem. Now he will come back for all of us. You, me, and my family."_

**Cyd**: _"I know."_

**RJ**: _"But, Cyd, I've got to ask. Why are you on an adventure anyway? I mean, are you looking for someone?"_

**Cyd**: _"...Well, to be honest... I don't remember now. Now, why did you say that we knew each other?"_

**RJ**: _"You really don't remember?"_

**Cyd**: _"Tell me what I should remember and maybe I will."_

**RJ**: _"We used to call each other brothers. You saved me from the E.V.E. van and I helped you by learning the ways on how to survive... that being stealing food from humans, but we survived. I remember that bird, Reeve, told you that I was no good, and you defended me. Then, that day, E.V.E. separated us, and you tried to save me, but you couldn't. Any of this ringing a bell?"_

**Cyd**: _"No."_

**RJ**: _"[sighs Maybe you aren't the Cyd I remember."_

**Cyd**: _"There are plenty of Cyd's out there, I'm sure that who you are talking about is still alive... somewhere, you never know. Now, you are still able to walk, right?"_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, but not too well."_

**Cyd**: _"I'll help you get back to your family. After that, is up to you what you do about Vincent."_

**RJ**: _"Aren't you going to help?"_

**Cyd**: _"I can help think of a plan, but not even I can battle and win against a Bear. Your best bet would to try and get the humans to capture him, or you can run."_

**RJ**: _"I don't think that Verne's going to like that idea."_

**Cyd**: _"Verne?"_

**RJ**: _"The turtle. He's been there for a long time, and most of them had been born there. I don't think that he will give it up."_

**Cyd**: _"I can't really sympathize with him, I've never really had a place I can call home. But, if he's the type of person that would protect his family, he would eventually give in, for his family's sake."_

**RJ**: _"Ha, you don't know Verne. That turtle is stubborn."_

**Cyd**: _"Either way. Now, come on, he have to get going. We have to tell them that Vincent will be eventually heading their way. I don't think you want Vincent to ambush them."_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, lets go." RJ tries to get up, but because of most of his wounds, he has a little trouble. _

**Cyd**: _"You are still wounded. Actually, I'm surprised that you only have a broken arm. You took quite a beating."_

**RJ**: _"Hey, I'm stronger than I look. Never underestimate a raccoon!"_

RJ tries to get up, but he's still exhausted and falls a little.

**Cyd**: _"Let me help you. Once we get to your forest, you can rest, and I will try to help with how to deal with Vincent."_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Over The Hedge: Brothers_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Heist_**

It is now nighttime, back in the forest. It is at the point where the animals are about to go asleep, except for one. Verne is on lookout, because he thinks that RJ will pop up soon. The other animals go off into the log to get some rest.

**Penny**: _"Jeepers, how long do you think he's going to stay watch?"_

**Lou**: _"You know, it's weird. You wouldn't think they were the best of friends by how much they disagree, but this proves that wrong."_

**Spike**: _"Mommy, Uncle RJ's coming back, isn't he?"_

**Penny**: _"Now, don't you worry. He'll be back soon. You go ahead and get some sleep."_

**Heather**: _"I'm sure he's okay. He wouldn't go after Vincent alone... would he?"_

**Stella**: _"Verne thinks that he went to find that Cyd guy."_

**Lou**: _"Someone needs to talk to Verne. He needs to get some rest. Just look at him out there. He's about to collapse."_

**Stella**: _"It's no use, I've already tried that."_

**Penny**: _"We should try again."_

**Verne**: _"RJ!!!" _

Everyone in the log, except for the three kids and Hammy (All four are asleep) were startled when they heard Verne yell out his name. They looked outside and saw RJ as well, along with Cyd. RJ has his arm around Cyd because he was almost about to collapse in exhaustion.

**Cyd**: _"See, I told you that we were close."_

**RJ**: _"Good thing too[breathe's heavily I'm wiped out."_

**Verne**: _"RJ! What happened?"_

**Cyd**: _"A unfortunate event with a bear."_

**Verne**: _"Vincent's here already?"_

**Cyd**: _"Yes, but he's quite some time away. I don't think he will head for this spot for a while. He would have to come up with a plan to get past the humans."_

**RJ**: _"[Still breathing heavily Can I sit down somewhere?"_

_Verne helped him get to that chair thing (from the movie, that baby seat), and had him rest. Everyone came out of the log to help the wounded RJ._

_Verne: "What were you thinking, going against Vincent?"_

**RJ**: _"Well, that wasn't on purpose. I accidently ran into him. I took you word and thought he wouldn't be back for a while."_

While they were attending to RJ, Cyd started to turn around, and he said "See ya", but no one heard him.

**Stella**: _"Man, he gave you quite a whoopin!"_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, I know. My broken arm proves that."_

**Verne**: _"Let me see..."_

**RJ**: _"Ahhh! Careful there Verne, it still hurts!"_

Verne: _" ... No, it doesn't seem to be broken"_

**RJ**: _"Are you sure?"_

**Verne**: _"Bucky tried to pass on that he had a broken arm before, but was lying just to get his way. It is swelling badly, I wouldn't use it for a while."_

**RJ**: _"I was lucky Cyd was in the area at the time. He helped me get away, aint that right Cyd... Cyd? Where did he go?"_

**Verne**: _"Hold on, I'm sure he isn't far. I'll go find him. Hammy... Where's Hammy?"_

**Stella**: _"Asleep."_

**Verne**: _"Alright. Someone go get some water and food, and make sure RJ doesn't move."_

**RJ**: _"Verne, I'll be fine in a while, I just need to get some rest, but I am thirsty!"_

**Heather**: _"I'll go get it for you!"_

As heather headed off to get RJ some water, and Verne headed off to see Cyd, They started to ask RJ about what happened.

**RJ**: _"Well, see what happened first was that Vincent showed up, but I showed him that I wasn't afraid at all! I told him that he needs to back off, because I didn't want to hurt him, and..."_

As he went on, Verne went through some of the forest, and eventually found Cyd.

Verne: "Cyd!"

**Cyd**: _"Hmm? Yes?"_

**Verne**: _"I never got to the chance to thank you."_

**Cyd**: _"For what?"_

**Verne**: _"Saving RJ, of course!"_

**Cyd**: _"Don't worry about it. I was repaying another debt to you guys."_

**Verne**: _"A debt from us?"_

**Cyd**: _"I was going to direct Vincent to you guys, until I found out he was lying."_

**Verne**: _"So, where are you headed now?"_

**Cyd**: _"I need to go and confront Vincent. Maybe I can convince him to not attack you guys, or I can try and direct him away from here."_

**Verne**: _"You can't go against Vincent alone!"_

**Cyd**: _"Perhaps, but I can do something."_

**Verne**: _"Cyd, at least stay here with us for the night."_

**Cyd**: _"Well, I did promise the raccoon that I would, guess I forgot. How does he look?"_

**Verne**: _"Thankfully, nothing too serious."_

**Cyd**: _"What about his arm?"_

**Verne**: _"It wasn't broken after all."_

**Cyd**: _"Hmm... I thought it was, the way he said it hurt. Still, I'm surprised that he didn't get that severely wounded. He told me he was tougher than he looked."_

**Verne**: _"Did he give you that old "I'm a raccoon" bit?"_

**Cyd**: _"Yeah."_

**Verne**: _"He may be tougher than he looks, but he doesn't take pain that well."_

**Cyd**: _"Haha, that's funny."_

**Verne**: _"Come on back, you're welcome to our food. Actually, what's left of it. We were planning a heist, but RJ ran off. He's the one who comes up with the idea's. I'm glad that you did remember him in time!"_

**Cyd**: _"Now you're going to lecture me about how I used to know him?"_

**Verne**: _"What, you still don't remember him?"_

**Cyd**: _"Like I told him, no."_

**Verne**: _"Then, why did you save him for?"_

**Cyd**: _"I told you, a debt to you guys."_

**Verne**: _"Well, regardless, you can still stay with us."_

**Cyd**: _"Sure, why not."_

It was around noon, and all the animals were in a circle, as they began to go over the plan for the heist.

**RJ**: _"Well, we've got good news about this mission, and bad news. Good news is, there's no one home, and the bad news is that's not exactly true. There are some dogs there, so we are going to have to be absolutely careful! This should be a piece of cake!"_

**Verne**: _"It's always suppose to be a piece of cake, but it usually never is."_

**RJ**: _"Trust me on this one Verne! You will help us out here, won't you Cyd?"_

**Cyd**: _"Hmm? Sure, why not."_

**RJ**: _"Alright! So, we will head for the back yard, go through the window, and head for the kitchen. Now, someone's going to have to keep an eye on those dogs, and tell us if they wake up! Heather, you up to it?"_

**Heather**: _"Sure."_

**Ozzie**: _"You sure that it's not too dangerous for her? I mean, you've seen those dogs haven't you!"_

**Heather**: _"Relax dad, I'll be fine!"_

**Hammy**: _"OHH OHH! What will I do?!"_

**RJ**: _"You will be with Verne and I as we-"_

**Verne**: _"Wait! You can't load up the food, you are still recovering from yesterday!"_

**RJ**: _"Relax Verne, I told you I'm not out yet!"_

**Cyd**: _"Why don't I be your replacement for now? You can direct me on what I need to do, since I'm not familiar with your plans."_

**RJ**: _"That seems a little boring to me, but I guess I'll let you. Alright, get the wagon ready, we're off!_

As they headed off to the house, the party consisted of RJ, Verne, Hammy, Penny, Stella, Heather, Ozzie, and Cyd. As they were heading to the house, Cyd stopped for a second.

**Cyd**: _"Why not pilfer from this house? It's empty."_

**RJ**: _"We've already taken everything from this house, ever since she was taken away."_

**Cyd**: _"Who was she?"_

**Verne**: _"Her name was Gladys, and thankfully, she's not here anymore."_

**Hammy**: _"Yeah, she's psycho!"_

**Cyd**: _"What happened to her?"_

**RJ**: _"Well... kind of a big story, but I'll explain it to you some other day. Now, lets head on over to the other house._

They reached the Shafer house, and RJ, Verne, Hammy, Heather, and Cyd headed for the backyard.

**RJ**: _"Now, you're going to have to watch out, there are alot of traps here and there."_

**Cyd**: _"There should be a deactivation switch somewhere around here."_

**Verne**: _"I take it that you've dealt with these type of traps before?"_

**Cyd**: _"Similar ones._"

The whole backyard was full of gnome traps, lasers, and Pink flamingo traps. The group searched for the deactivation switch, but it wasn't anywhere.

**Verne**: _"Perhaps it's inside?"_

**RJ**: _"Then, we'll have to ignore these traps the best we can. We will just get to the window and-_

**Verne**: _"Did that bear knock out your eyes too? The window is heavily guarded by too many traps!"_

**RJ**: _"Relax! Where there's a will, there's bound to be a way maybe. Just trust me!"_

**Cyd**: _"That window is propped open enough to squeeze through, and there's a down spout close to it. Lets head to the roof and slide our way down."_

**RJ**: "_Now you're sounding like a raccoon!"_

**Cyd**: _"Is that good or bad?"_

**Verne**: _"A little bit of both."_

**RJ**: _"Now, we got to figure out a way to the roof. Any suggestions?"_

**Verne**: _"Hammy, since you are the fastest, why don't you look for a way to the roof, go inside, and deactivate the switch!"_

**Hammy**: _"WHAT? GO INSIDE THERE? WITH THOSE SCARY DOGS? NO NO NOOOOOOO!"_

**RJ**: _"There could be cookies inside!"_

**Hammy**: _"I-[takes off"_

**Cyd**: _"He's easily bribed..."_

As Hammy searched around, he found a way to the roof by a vine wall. He was able to get up there and slide down the down spout. He went inside the house, and for about a minute, nothing happened. Then, he finally popped his head out, and shouted "THERE'S NO COOKIES!"

**RJ**: _"Look for a switch! If you press it, it will rain cookies!"_

**Hammy**: _"OH BOY! OH YEEEAAAH!"_

About 10 seconds went by, and all the traps were deactivated. They started to walk, and about half way there, every trap was activated again.

**Verne**: _"DON'T MOVE!"_

**Cyd**: _"Now, whose idea was this?_"

**RJ**: _"H-H-Hammy, what are you doing?"_

As they stood there, all the traps were deactivated again. But, before they could move, they were reactivated again, then deactivated, reactivated, deactivated, reactivated, and kept doing that until finally they heard Hammy shout "Why isn't this working?!"

**RJ**: _"Hammy! Deactivate it and give it some time!"_

**Hammy**: _"Okay!"_

This time, the traps deactivated for good, and they rushed to the window before Hammy had time to activate the switch again out of impatience.

Verne: "Next time, lets not tell him that..."

They headed off towards the kitchen, and Cyd headed to the window to open it.

**Cyd**: _"Penny, right?"_

**Penny**: _"Yes dear, that's me!"_

**Cyd**: _"Give us a minute, and we will start tossing out the food."_

**RJ**: _"Okay, Heather, get into position! Warn us even if those dogs breathe funny."_

**Heather**: _"Right!"_

**RJ**: _"Alright, now, spread out and start searching! Look for all the junk foods and sugary delights you can find! When you find them, place them by the window."_

**Cyd**: _"?"_

**Verne**: _"What?"_

**Cyd**: _"Nothing. Had a sense of dejavu. It's nothing."_

About 5 minutes went by, and the pile of foods started to get sort of big. They collected mostly bags of chips, candy bars, and soda pop.

**Cyd**: _"All this junk food. I'm surprised that you people don't really gain that much weight."_

**RJ**: _"What are you talking about? V-"_

**Verne**: _"Don't you dare!"_

**RJ**: _"Ha. Now, lets start sending these to Penny. Anything with the dogs Heather?"_

**Heather**: _"Not yet."_

**RJ**: _"Excellent! You ready Penny?"_

**Penny**: _"Yep!"_

**Cyd**: _"Here it comes, watch out."_

**Verne**: _"Look out below!"_

As they started to load the food, Heather started to watch them. She turned around, and was nose to nose with one of the dogs, who woke up while she wasn't watching.

**Heather**: _"Umm, g-g-good doggy?"_

**RJ**: _"Alright, about half way there! Keep it up, you're doing good!_

**Heather**: _"Help!!!! DOG!!!!"_

**Verne**: _"Dog! He's up!"_

They all scattered to get up on the counter, where the dog couldn't get them. They were a little frightened, but Cyd just stared at the dog. He went over to a spice shelf, and got the dogs attention to follow him. He then tipped over, and it hit the dog. It knocked him out, and Cyd's expression didn't even change.

**Cyd**: _"Let's continue."_

**Heather**: _"[gulp That guy's frightening."_

**Verne**: _"That was... The way he did that, it was like he didn't care if the dog died or not."_

They finished loading the food, and Ozzie, who was outside, began to pull the wagon back to the hedge.

When they got back, they were greeted by Lou, who was looking after the kids. As everyone else started to walk towards the wagon to get some food, Verne just stopped and watched. He was looking at Cyd. His expression was the same; cold stare and not a sign of emotion.

**Verne**: _"He's starting to worry me."_

**RJ**: _"Hmm? Did you say something?"_

**Verne**: _"Your friend. Look at him, his expression is just... well, there's no emotion."_

**RJ**: _"He was never like that before... what's gotten into him?"_

**Verne**: _"Hey Cyd!"_

**Cyd**: _"Yeah?"_

**Verne**: _"Help yourself, you earned it!"_

**Cyd**: _"No, but thank you. I'm about to head out."_

**RJ**: _"Where are you going to go?"_

**Cyd**: _"I'm going to head off, and hopefully find Vincent. Maybe I can get him away from here."_

**RJ**: _"Are you serious! He'll kill you!"_

**Cyd**: _"So?"_

After he said that, everyone stopped what they were doing to listen.

**RJ**: _"You... you can't be serious!"_

**Cyd**: _"I would look forward to it. I've embraced death many times, dying isn't a concern to me, in fact, I often look forward to it, often times because I deserve it."_

That frightened everybody, and they started to get freaked out a little.

**Cyd**: _"I'll be off now. I wish you and your family good health." _

As he walked off, nobody said anything, because they were speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Over The Hedge: Brothers_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Intervention_**

It was later that day, and everybody was inside the log (Except RJ), because it was raining. Verne came out to talk to RJ.

**RJ**: _"Has everyone calmed down?"_

**Verne**: _"They were a little startled, but they're fine."_

**RJ**: _"I'm sorry for bringing him here. I didn't know that would happen."_

**Verne**: _"It's not really your fault."_

**RJ**: _"I've got to try and get him to remember! If he remembers, he wouldn't be like this!"_

**Verne**: _"Are you going to try and find him again?"_

**RJ**: _"I might, and hopefully, not run into Vincent again!"_

**Verne**: _"I don't agree with what you are doing. Are you going to abandon your family for him?"_

**RJ**: _"No!"_

**Verne**: _"He's not the Cyd you know anymore! He's nothing but trouble now. If he comes back here, he's going to end up betraying us one day! He only helped you because he was repaying a debt. What if one of us gets wounded one day on a heist, he's just going to leave whoever's wounded!"_

**RJ**: _"Verne, just stop, I know..."_

**Verne**: _"He's not coming back either. Now, lets go back into the log. You are soaking wet."_

**RJ**: _"...I have to find him. He didn't abandon me when everyone was against me a long time ago."_

**Verne**: _"You are going to get this family in a lot more trouble than we already are!"_

**RJ**: _"I can't just abandon him!"_

**Verne**: _"Fine! But if you leave, you're not part of this family any longer!"_

**RJ**: _"Verne! I-"_

**Verne**: _"No, my minds made up!"_

RJ just stood there for a second, but then faced Verne.

**RJ**: _"Tell everyone that I will miss them. I've got a friend that needs my help. Goodbye Verne."_

**Verne**: _"I... RJ! Wait, don't..."_

RJ started to walk off, and Verne, with his hand extended, just watched him.

**Verne**: _"I... I wasn't serious... I was just trying to get you to stay..."_

He headed back into the log, and just sat there.

**Stella**: _"Well?"_

**Verne**: _"He's not coming back."_

**Stella**: _"What! Why not?"_

**Verne**: _"Because I was frustrated, and I told him that if he left... to... not come back."_

**Stella**: _"YOU WHAT?!" How could you?!"_

**Verne**: _"I wasn't being serious, I was just trying to stop him from making a mistake that could cost him his life!"_

**Stella**: _"We've got to go find him, he's probably hurt. Not physically, but emotionally!"_

**Verne**: _"I will go. He may not want to talk to me, but I will help him somehow._

**Stella**: _"I'm going too."_

**Heather**: _"I want to go too."_

**Verne**; _"I should do this alone. In case Vincent shows up when I try and help RJ."_

**Stella**: _"Verne, what are we?"_

**Verne**: _"What do you mean?"_

**Stella**: _"Just answer the question!"_

**Verne**: _"We're a family, but-"_

**Stella**: _"That also means we're a team, and we're there for each other! There's no "I" in Team remember!"_

**Heather**: _"I can help out a little. Dads asleep, so he won't mind."_

**Stella**: _"I think everyone else is too frightened to help, so they most likely won't."_

**Lou**: _"You're wrong there."_

Lou and the others came out of the log, and they all went up to Heather, Stella, and Verne.

**Penny**: _"We are all behind you. Let's go talk Cyd into reason, and go show that bear what's what!_

**Ozzie**: _"Thinking of leaving without me to go help out those two? That was noble of you, but you should of invited me along."_

**Heather**: _"Thanks dad!"_

**Verne**: _"Everyone, are you sure about this?"_

**Lou**: _"Our minds are already made up."_

**Hammy**: _"Yeah! Lets go show that fox who's boss!... err... I mean lets talk some since in him!"_

**Verne**: _"Thanks everyone."_

They all rushed to find RJ, and they found him about to go over the hedge, until Verne shouted out his name.

**Verne**: _"RJ, stop!"_

**RJ**: _"[Hatefully but sadly What is it now Verne?"_

**Verne**: _"I'm sorry... for what I said... I don't want you to leave."_

**RJ**: _"..."_

**Verne**: _"I just didn't want you to make a mistake... like I did..."_

**RJ**: _"Huh?"_

**Verne**: "_A long time ago, before I made this family, I used to know a friend that I used to call "brother". Long story short, he ended up doing nearly the same thing that Cyd's doing, and I went after that friend. I ended up nearly killed, and I lost my whole family while doing so, because I didn't have their support. I don't want that happening to you. You changed this whole family, even though it was a trick at first, you helped the family, and I doubt that we would still be here if it wasn't for you. I only said that to you out of anger, and I'm sorry."_

**Lou**: _"Is that story true, Verne? You've never told us before."_

**Stella**: _"It's true. He's only told that to one other person before, and that was me."_

**RJ**: _"Verne...Are you sure?"_

**Verne**: _"You are one of us, like I said before... Please forgive me..."_

**RJ**: _"Verne... [tear in his eye, thank you."_

They hugged each other, and the family sighed. Hammy, crying his eyes out, also hugged the two.

**Penny**: _"Now that's true friendship... true family."_

**Verne**: _"Alright! We're going up against a bear to protect our family! Now, RJ, while you try and talk some since into Cyd, we're going to be on watch out for Vincent. It's most likely he will show up."_

**Heather**: _"So, how are we going to do this?"_

**Verne and RJ**: _"It'll be easy-!!"_

The family started to laugh, and RJ and Verne looked at the family and started to laugh too.

**Penny**: _"You two sound like brothers! Like how my kids should sound."_

**Quillo**: _"Mom!"_

**Penny**: _"Just kidding there."_

**RJ**: _"Alright, lets go!_

About an hour later, they arrived at the park, where he met Vincent about a two days ago. A gopher they talked to said that they saw a "creepy black fox" head down this way.

**Verne**: _"See him yet?"_

**RJ**: _"No, but the rain kinda makes it hard to see too long of distances._

**Verne**: _"Alright. We are going to head on over here."_

**RJ**: _"Why?"_

**Verne**: _"I don't think you will be able to convince Cyd with all of us here. We will be nearby. If you see us running, I suggest you do the same, because That will mean Vincent is following us."_

**RJ**: _"Have you thought of a plan yet?"_

**Verne**: _"I don't think Vincent likes to swim, so we are going to try and knock him into the river. It moves fast, so he should be taken away by it, as long as it's not too shallow."_

**RJ**: _"How are you going to do that?"_

**Verne**: _"We'll think of something! I'll just think "Like a raccoon"!"_

**RJ**: _"Now you're thinking smart!"_

**Verne**: _"Sure..."_

**RJ**: _"Alright. Please, be careful. If anything happens to the family, it-"_

**Verne**: _"-won't be your fault because nothing's going to happen to them. We'll both make sure of that! Good luck."_

About half an hour went by, and RJ couldn't find Cyd. RJ headed for the main park structure. The river was right beside him, as were some steps (about 15 steps). He went up the steps, and as soon as he reached the top, he stopped. There stood Cyd.

**Cyd**: _"You again?"_

**RJ**: _"Cyd!"_

**Cyd**: _"Have you come to try and talk me out of going against Vincent?"_

**RJ**: _"Yes! You're making a mistake! He's going to kill you!"_

**Cyd**: _"I don't-"_

**RJ**: _"I know you don't care, but why!? Please, remember! You never wanted to do this before in the past! When I first met you, you were quiet but you were full of life! I never met your past family, but you told me your second mothers name was Lilly! Don't you remember her? How about Reeve! He cared for you! I know you don't remember, but think harder!"_

**Cyd**: _"..."_

**RJ**: _"Please, I don't want you to die. Come on, remember!"_

**Cyd**: _"... I've been meaning to ask you a question."_

**RJ**: _"What! About your past?!"_

**Cyd**: _"About yours. Lets pretend that I am the Cyd you know... Why should I want to see you?"_

**RJ**: _"What... What do you mean?"_

**Cyd**: _"You cared about This "Cyd" soo much... why did you stop looking?"_

**RJ**: _"!"_

**Cyd**: _"You talked as if this Cyd was your brother, yet if you cared so much, why did you quite looking for him?"_

**RJ**: _"...I... I don't know..."_

**Cyd**: _"Can't answer that? Maybe the people around here was wrong about you. You're a nobody."_

**RJ**: _"That's not true! I have a family, and they care for me! Maybe I did steal from Vincent, maybe he is mad at me, and maybe I did try and trick my family, but I set things right. I went back for them, and I saved them. I am not a nobody, and my family can agree to that!"_

**Cyd**: _"Whatever."_

**RJ**: _"Cyd. Join the family. It's not worth being a family of one... I know that to be true."_

**Cyd**: _"Family's hold you back. There's nothing good about having a family. Besides, I still don't believe that I ever called you "Brother". There's no way that I would ever call someone who's so in love with himself my brother."_

**RJ**: _"Cyd..."_

**Cyd**: _"I'll be off now... see you around."_

**RJ**: _"I'm not going to let you kill yourself!"_

**Cyd**: _"... So what are you planning to do?"_

**RJ**: _"[Takes out his golf club from his golf bag I'll stop you from making a mistake."_

**Cyd**: _"Raccoon, don't be foolish. You are still wounded from going against Vincent. There's no way you could ever stand a chance against me. But, if you are dead set in fighting me [takes out a golf club as well, then I have no other choice of action than to fight back. You better be ready for this."_

**RJ**: _"I'll save you from making a mistake."_

**Cyd**: _"...And you will regret yours."_

They both stared at each other, and Cyd made the first move. Cyd was fast, and he started to attack RJ. Because he was too fast, RJ could only defend at first.

**Cyd**: _"Pathetic!"_

**RJ**: _"Never underestimate a Raccoon!"_

RJ backed up a little, and started dealing out some attacks. Cyd blocked each attack, and laughed.

**Cyd**: _"If this is the best a raccoon can do, I would be ashamed." _

Cyd started to go on the attack again, but this time he made a hit on his left arm, the one he thought was broken. He stopped and moaned, and Cyd dealt a blow to his face. This knocked RJ on his side, and he laid there grasping his left arm.

**Cyd**: _"Now, beg for forgiveness. I will forgive you if you do. I-"_

He stopped when he saw RJ get back on to his feet.

**RJ**: _"Now you done it. Never hit me in the face, this face was a heavenly gift!"_

**Cyd**: _"Like I said, you are too in love with yourself. "_

RJ recovered and started attacking Cyd again. This time, he made 5 hits, which knocked Cyd on his back this time, almost taking him down.

**Cyd**: _"You do have some fight in you after all, I'll give you that."_

He got back up, and the fight continued. Through the tree's came out one of the Porcupine kids.

**Spike**: _"They're fighting!"_

**Verne**: _"What? I thought it would lead to this. Lets hope RJ wins, and no bear shows up!"_

**Quillo: ****_"_**_This is cool! This is better than "Road Fighters!""_

**Bucky**: _"Let me see! Awesome!"_

Back down to the fight, it seemed as if they were evenly matched. Then, RJ got the upper hand, when he was able to hit Cyd's hand that he had his golf club in, and it fell down the stairs that was nearby. RJ made another attack, but Cyd grabbed RJ's golf club. Now, it was a "Who is stronger" match, as they both held on to the golf club. Cyd then started to overpower RJ, because RJ was beginning to get tired. Cyd then started to push RJ in the direction of the stairs. He was going to try to get RJ to fall down the steps, and falling down 15 steps would hurt.

**Cyd**: _"This is where it ends for you raccoon. You may survive this, but if you do, I'll fix that."_

**RJ**: _"Cyd! Don't!"_

He was about a foot away, but then something happened. Because of it still raining, RJ slipped and fell backwards. Still holding on to the golf club, he also brought Cyd with him. Cyd was flung over him, and he ended up falling down the steps this time. RJ, knowing it was an accident, didn't watch. Cyd fell to the bottom, and even hit one of the bars for the railing, which hurt more. After he stopped at the bottom, RJ looked over at Cyd slowly from the top to see that he wasn't moving at all.

**RJ**: _"CYYYYYD!"_

He rushed to the bottom, but stopped when he got to him. He fell to his knee's, and a little tear came out of his eyes.

**RJ**: _"I'm... I'm sorry Cyd! I didn't mean for that to happen! I slipped, it was an accident! No..."_

He got up and started to walk backwards a little bit. He turned around, went a few feet, and fell to his knee's again.

**RJ**: _"What have I done."_

As he sat there, he heard moaning. He looked back to see Cyd struggling to get up. He, amazingly, was able to.

**Cyd**: _"I... don't care... if...I die... You... You are trying... to stop me from hurting a ... bad man... why are you defending Vincent? I thought... He tried to kill your... family... I'm trying... to stop... him... why defend him...?"_

**RJ**: _"Cyd...Please... Wait! _

[Past Scene (Chapter 2)

**Cyd**: _"This is a animal tag. It is used by humans to remember the name of their pet, because I gather they always forget. This was my mother's, she used to be owned by a human. She gave this to me about 1 week after she was taken away... and I want to give it to you."_

**RJ**: _"What?"_

**Cyd**: _"This is very precious to me, and it's the only thing to keep my memory of my mother, and my friends and family inside of me. I trust you completely to hang on to it and keep it safe... RJ... my brother."_

**RJ**: _"Cyd... Thanks... I don't know what to say."_

[Past scene end

**RJ**: _"Of course! Your mother's tag! Why didn't I think of it sooner! Where did I put that?"_

He started to search inside his golf bag. As he was doing that, Cyd looked around for an object to attack with. He found the golf club that fell down the steps earlier. He grabbed it, and headed for where RJ was standing. As RJ found the tag, he looked up and saw Cyd about to strike. He used the tag as a shield, and closed his eyes. He didn't move for a few seconds, but when he opened his eyes, he looked at Cyd, who just stood there in shock.

**RJ**: _"Cyd... you remember what that is, right?"_

**Cyd**: _"This... this is..."_

**RJ**: _"Do you remember the day you gave this to me?"_

**Cyd**: _"..." _

Cyd did nothing but fall to his knee's and stare at the tag. Then, Verne and the porcupine kids showed up from top of the stairs.

**Verne**: _"WE"VE GOT TROUBLE! VINCENT'S CLOSE!"_

**RJ**: _"What! Now?! Come on Cyd, we've got to get out of here!"_

Cyd just stayed in the same position, not even flinching, as if he wasn't there anymore.

**RJ**: _"Cyd!"_

**Verne**: _"Leave him! We've got to go!_

RJ started to rush up the stairs, and he looked back at Cyd, who still hasn't moved. He rushed up to meet Verne.

**RJ**: _"Where is he?!"_

**Verne**: _"On down, lets go!"_

**RJ**: _"I thought you said here?!"_

**Verne**: _"Here in the park, over there where the family is!"_

As they rushed off, Cyd still stayed in the same place, but this time, he spoke.

**Cyd**: _"...E.V.E... how could I forget? What you have done to my mom, my brother, and I... how foolish of me..."_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Over The Hedge: Brothers_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_A Fight To The End_**

**Hammy**: _"RUN!!!! RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!!!"_

**Stella**: _"Is he still behind us!!!"_

**Heather**: _"I don't want to look!"_

**Stella**: _"...[looks behind Nope, we lost him for now. Are we all here?"_

**Ozzie**: _"I think so."_

**Hammy**: "_WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO GO AND FIND THE SCARY BEAR!!!"_

**Stella**: _"All of us, remember?"_

**Hammy**: _"Ohh... sorry!"_

**Stella**: _"Now come on, we've got to get to Verne and RJ. They should have a plan... hopefully..."_

[rustle close by from a bush

**Lou**: _"What's that?"_

**Penny**: _"It is Vincent?"_

They prepared to run, but it was RJ.

**RJ**: _"Verne! They're over here!"_

**Verne**: _"Where? Oh! You are all alright, that's good. Vincent's gone?"_

**Stella**: _"For now. Who knows when he will be back... Hammy, what's wrong?"_

**Hammy**: "_Scary Bear..."_

They all looked up to see Vincent.

**Ozzie**: _[Faints_

**Vincent**: _"Well now, I must thank you for leading me to them."_

**RJ and Verne**: _"Oops..."_

**Vincent**: _"Now, you are all my dinner! Who to eat first?"_

**Verne**: _"RUN!!!"_

As they all ran for it, they got split up, because just about everyone ran in a different direction. Vincent, not sure of who to go for, decided to go for RJ and Verne, because of his anger towards them. They then noticed that he was in hot pursuit of them.

**RJ**: _"Quick! Let's go up this tree, he shouldn't be able to get us up here if we go up far enough!"_

**Verne**: _"Are you sure!? He CAN climb tree's, remember?"_

**RJ**: _"Oh yeah? I-"_

He was stopped, when Vincent was closing in.

**Verne**: _"Tree it is! Go!"_

They started to climb the tree, and tried to go as far up it as they could. RJ had a little trouble because of his arm, but they were at a good enough height before he was exhausted.

**RJ**: _"Grr... Stupid arm..."_

**Verne**: _"Well, you're still injured, you can't help that."_

**Vincent**: _"I'm going to kill you both!! I won't stop until you are in my stomach!"_

**RJ**: _"Vincent, let's talk this through!"_

**Verne**: _"I think the only talking he's doing is through his stomach!"_

Vincent started to climb the tree, and he was about half way up.

**Verne**: _"...I have an idea!"_

**RJ**: _"What?"_

**Verne**: _"Ever seen a Turtle bomber before?"_

**RJ**: _"What are you planning?!"_

**Verne**: _"Don't worry, I'll be alright. Once he's at the bottom again, you run! _

**RJ**: _"[he looked at Verne, then looked down, then had a smug look on his face_ _Verne old buddy, have I ever told you that you're starting to think like a raccoon?"_

**Verne**: _"I'm not sure if I should be happy about that or not. Well, here I go!!!"_

Verne jumped off the tree limb and curled up into his shell. He fell directly into Vincent's face, which sent him falling off the tree and onto his back. Vincent laid there in pain for a few seconds, long enough for RJ and Verne to get away.

**Verne**: _"Whooahh... But I've got to admit, that was more fun than dangerous that time... just don't ever ask me to do that again."_

**RJ**: _"Well, just don't tell Bucky, Quillo, and Spike, otherwise they will want to see it. Now, lets get the heck out of here!"_

**Vincent**: _"N...not so fast! You are going to pay! I'll kill you RJ for stealing my food, I'll kill you turtle for what you just did, and I'll kill that skunk for what she did to me earlier!!"_

**RJ**: _"I thought Vincent smelled like a skunk... guess we know why now!"_

**Verne**: _"Not important, run!!!"_

They began to run again. Vincent had trouble getting up at first, but he was able to after a few seconds. They were quite far away, but then, Vincent saw some other animals in the corner of his eye; Hammy, Penny, and Stella to be exact.

**Hammy**: _"BEAR!!!"_

**Penny**: _"Jeepers! He's headed right for us!"_

**Stella**: _"Stay calm everybody! There's always a option to this sort of thing!"_

**Penny**: _"What's that?!"_

**Stella**: _"RUNNING!"_

They ran for the river, and there was a thick enough branch for them to walk across on, but too small for Vincent, though he was too angry to realize that. The branch broke, and he almost fell into the water, but it didn't even bother him at all.

**Penny**: _"Jeepers, that big fella can swim. Didn't Verne's plan involve knocking him in the water?"_

**Stella**: _"Yeah, but now we know it won't work!"_

**Penny**: _"Well, we've got to go tell him that!"_

As Vincent was getting out of the water, the others were able to hide. Vincent had no idea where they went, so the three were safe for now. Then, Stella had an idea.

**Stella**: _"Hammy! You're fast enough, go tell Verne what's going on!"_

**Hammy**: _"GO OUT THERE?! WITH THAT BEAR?! WITHOUT ANY SNACKS EITHER?!"_

**Stella**: _"Trust me, there's plenty of snacks out there for you, you've just got to go find them!"_

**Hammy**: _"Yeeeeaaaahhhh right! RJ, Verne, and that creepy guy told me the same thing a long time ago, and I didn't see any cookies!! Nope, sorry!"_

**Stella**: _"Alright... All those scrumptious snacks are going to waist. Just thinking about them makes me want to have some... but I guess that if you don't want to, I'll go get them for myself. Still..."_

His eye was twitching, then in a blink of an eye, he was gone, running as fast as he can

**Penny**: _"Jeepers, I've never seen him move so fast!"_

**Stella**: _"Yeah, I know! Lets hope he can find them before Vincent does._

Hammy ran right across where Vincent was, getting his attention. Vincent then began to follow him.

**Stella**: _"Oh great! Now he's following him!_

Back over to RJ and Verne...

**Verne**: _"Where did he go?"_

**RJ**: _"I don't know. Is he gone?"_

**Verne**: _"I don't think so. He's too angry to give up so fast."_

**Hammy**: _"Hey!!!"_

**Verne**: _"Hammy?"_

**RJ**: _"Hamilton, what's up?"_

**Hammy**: _"Stella wanted me to tell you something!"_

**Verne**: _"...Well?"_

**Hammy**: _"Umm... I don't remember... So, where's the snacks?"_

**RJ**: _"Snacks?"_

**Hammy**: _"Stella said there were snacks over here!!"_

**Vincent**: _"No snacks over here, just my dinner!"_

**RJ**: _"Great..."_

**Vincent**: _"Now, no more playing around. The humans are going to be looking for me eventually, and I'm hungry for you three!"_

As they began to back up, Vincent started to walk closer and closer, with a crazed look in his eyes. They began to run, and Vincent, again, was right behind them. They came up to a little balcony (can't remember the right name) in the park, with a view of the river, and a good spot to go fishing. They went up to the balcony, not realizing that it was a dead end. As they turned around, there was Vincent, closing in.

**Vincent**: _"Nowhere to go now. Now, I can take my time with my dinner, and you are first RJ!"_

**RJ**: _No, y-you d-d-don't want to eat me!_

**Vincent**: _"Oh yes, you are the one who started this whole thing!_

**Verne**: _"Wait, Vincent, lets compromise. If you let those two go... I'll give myself up... Just let these two go."_

**RJ**: _"Verne, no! Vincent, let these two go, and you can have me for dinner instead!"_

**Hammy**: _"Yeah, eat those two and let me go!"_

**RJ and Verne**: _"HAMMY!?"_

**Hammy**: _"OH! I mean, eat me and let them go!"_

**Vincent**: _"No way am I going to give this opportunity up to eat all three at the same time! Now-"_

He was interrupted when a boomerang hit him flat on the head. He flinched, and then turned around to see the Boomerang return to it's sender.

**Cyd**: _"No one's dying here Vincent."_

**RJ**: _"CYD! Don't do it!"_

**Cyd**: _"You are wrong Vincent. RJ didn't start this. I did. I was the one who agreed to bring him to you. If I only saw through the lie sooner, this whole thing could of been avoided."_

**Vincent**: _"I will deal with you later! Leave now, and I will forgive you for attacking me earlier! Just let me enjoy my-"_

**Cyd**: _"I told you, neither Verne, the squirrel, or my brother's dying here today."_

**RJ**: _"!!!"_

**Cyd**: _Now, take your judgment! You won't live through this day!"_

**Vincent**: _"Bold words, but will these three live to SEE IT!!!"_

He started to head towards the three, and they all avoided him quickly because Cyd attacked. Cyd then leaped to get to his head, and with his golf club, he started to attack his eyes, hoping to knock out his vision. Vincent started to groan in pain and move around alot, and Cyd held on for dear life. Vincent was able to knock him off his head, and Cyd landed hard on the balcony. He ignored the pain and got back up.

**Vincent**: _"I have no time to deal with you! I just want those three!"_

**Hammy**: _"What are we going to do!!!"_

**Verne**: _"I don't know!"_

**Vincent**: _"Now, you three will die!"_

**Cyd**: _"Why not eat me instead?"_

**RJ**: _"Cyd, no!"_

Vincent looked around to see Cyd standing on the balcony wooden rails.

**Cyd**: _"[Thinking This wood isn't very strong... it will do."_

**Vincent**: _"You foolish FOX!!!!"_

Vincent rushed over to attack Cyd, and before Vincent could make contact, Cyd jumped off backwards, as if he was going to dive into the water. [slow motion scene Vincent, not stopping in time, fell on the railings, and they broke off, and Vincent headed straight for the water. Cyd, taking out one of those mini-fishing rods (Don't know technical name) out of his golf bag, he used it as a grappling hook, and reeled it so it would tie around one of the post on the balcony. Cyd succeeded, and he swung away safely, and Vincent plummeted straight for the water.

**RJ**: _"CYD!"_

He rushed over to the balcony to see Cyd just hanging there.

**Hammy**: _"Wow! He's crazy!"_

**Verne**: _"I can't believe that actually worked, I-"_

**Cyd**: _"Hey, can someone help me up?"_

**RJ**: _"Sure thing pal!"_

**Verne**: _"[helping RJ pull Cyd up Hopefully, that's the last we will-"_

**Hammy**: _"Ohh! I just remembered!"_

**Verne**: _"Remember what?"_

**Hammy**: _"What Stella said! She said that-"_

As he was about to say the rest, Vincent popped out of the water, and grabbed on to one of the post holding the balcony up. He let go and started to try and attack Cyd from the water.

**Vincent**: _"CYD!! RJ!! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!!!"_

**Hammy**: _"...Vincent can swim..."_

**RJ**: _"You could of told us that just a tad bit later there squirrel!"_

**Hammy**: _"Sorry..."_

**Verne**: _"Well, now what? That was our only option!"_

**Cyd**: _"[scared laugh hurry!."_

They helped him up, and Vincent started to swim to a nearby bank on the river.

**Verne**: _What are we going to do now? That was our only hope! There's nothing else to use in this park! We're doomed."_

**RJ**: _"We're not doomed yet! We just have to look harder for an option."_

**Verne**: _"What do you suggest?"_

**Cyd**: _"How about we just run from here?"_

**RJ**: _"Yeah, but he's going to come after us one day, and then what will we do?"_

**Verne**: _"[Pointing to a running Vincent I agree with running, how about you?"_

**RJ**: _"Sounds good to me!"_

As they began running again, and after a while, they arrived at the carnival.

**Verne**: _"Hey, we can't go here!"_

**RJ**: _"Why not?"_

**Verne**: _"Because we'd be endangering the humans! Think how mad they would be at us after that!"_

**Hammy**: _"I suggest we go in, and hide in that cookie boo...umm... a good hiding spot!"_

**Cyd**: _"It's here or back to confront Vincent."_

**Verne**: _"Well, we need to meet up with the others! Vincent might be going after them now!"_

They waited around for a few minutes, to see Stella come running towards them.

**Stella**: _"We're here!"_

Stella, Ozzie, Heather, Lou, Penny, and the three kids showed up.

**Verne**: _"Where's Vincent?"_

**Heather**: _"I don't know! I-"_

She was stopped after everyone looked to their left to see the Owner.

**Owner**: _"WHATTTT!!!! YOU! Oh, I'm glad to see you again! This time, you won't get away!_

He started to chase after them, but then saw Vincent, and let out a scream.

**Owner**: _"[Screams like how a 12 year old girl would A bear!!!"_

Inside of the carnival, there was a booth called "Shoot the Vermin", and it was run by Dwayne. He was standing there bored, when he saw the owner run down the walkway screaming "BEAR!!!"

**Dwayne**: _"Bear? Now's my moment to shine, and to get my job back!"_

He reached under the booth and pulled out a big shackled box, full of Vermtech items to take down a bear.

**Dwayne**: _"Bear, prepare to be Verminated!"_

He walked up to the Bear, like a western gunfight, and pulled out his dart gun, but Vincent knocked it out of his hand.

**Dwayne**: _"Oh dear... That's not good._

He turned around, and started to yell for help, and he sounded just like the Owner of the park [twelve year old scream Everyone in the park left as well, so the park was empty.

**Verne**: _"...How dramatic..."_

**RJ**: _"Tons..."_

**Cyd**: _"Well, now what do we do?"_

**Vincent**: _"ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND!!! I WANT YOU ALL DEAD!!! YOU HEAR ME!!! DEAD!!!"_

**Verne**: _"Alright everyone, we need to think of something!"_

As he was thinking, Cyd and RJ were looking around, and after they saw something, they both looked at each other, and gave each other that "I have a crazy idea" grin.

**Verne**: _"Oh boy, I've seen that look before... What are you two up to?"_

**RJ**: _"Trust me Verne, we've got it all figured out! Get everyone to that arena over there! And tell everyone to occupy one of those things that shoots those tennis balls."_

**Verne**: _"Why?"_

**RJ**: _"Trust me! You will like this one. Now, Hammy, Ozzie, and Heather, I want you to come with me, and the rest of you, get over there now! Verne, you need to find a switch that activates the machines, are you up to it?"_

**Verne**: _"Sure, I guess so, but I don't see where you are going with this."_

**Cyd**: _"This will work. Trust us."_

Everyone headed for the Arena. The arena was one of those games where you operate a machine that shoots out tennis balls at an object out in the middle of the arena for a prize (A target or whatnot). There was a net above it so that none of the tennis balls would leave the arena. It was also inside a room, surrounded by plastic windows, so it couldn't leave that way either. Everyone prepared and got in their positions, and Verne found the switch to activate the machines.

**RJ**: _"Now look here Hamilton. You need to lure Vincent to that door, and lead him inside, then lock the door, you hear me?"_

**Cyd**: _"Once we are in, tell everyone to start shooting at him. That will distract him long enough for us to get done._

**Hammy**: _"WHAT IF THAT BEAR CATCHES ME?!?_"

**RJ**: _"No one could catch you! And don't worry about it, if anything goes wrong, we will be right there with you, alright?"_

**Hammy**: _"If I do this, I want those cookies I was promised!"_

**RJ**: _"Well-"_

**Cyd**: _"Since no one's here, why don't you go and find that big cookie booth? That will be your reward. The humans won't mind."_

Hammy ran off, and tried to get Vincent's attention to follow him.

**RJ**: _"Alright, lets head up to the top!"_

**Heather**: _"Ohh! I see what we are doing."_

**Cyd**: _"Lets do this."_

Hammy lead Vincent to the door, but Hammy had a hard time opening the door at first. He started to panic, until he finally saw the little hook lock that held it shut. He was able to go in there, and Vincent followed him inside. The others started to use the machine to pelt him with tennis balls. He started to flinch in pain, but he started to move a little. As Cyd, Heather, Ozzie, and RJ headed up towards the roof, they began to unlatch the net that was hanging above the arena (Just to inform, there's a net because there is one of those little sky line rides you sit on as it takes you across the park from up above on a wire don't know technical name for that either). Unfortunately, something went wrong. Vincent attacked one of the machines, breaking the plastic, and sent Verne, who was running that machines, in the inside. Everyone tried to defend Verne, but Vincent was ignoring the attacks.

**Ozzie**: _"Someone's got to in there and save him! We can't drop this net with Verne down there!"_

**Cyd**: _"What's the skunks name!"_

**RJ**: _"Stella... Oh! I get it! Stella, do your thing!!"_

**Stella**: _"Oh yeah, I'm going to show that bear who's boss again!"_

Stella went through the broken part in the glass, and prepared to... well, use her "Special ability"

**RJ**: _"Everyone, take a deep breathe!!!"_

**Cyd**: _"This is going to be big I presume?"_

Everyone held their breath, as she did her thing. Vincent, not paying attention, got the full blast, and started to whine, as he closed his eyes and held his nose. Verne and Stella got out of there, and the four let the net go. This net was heavy, and fell straight on top of Vincent. Vincent, not being able to move and still whining, started to struggle, but to no prevail was he able to escape. After a while, the police came, and the animals left to head home, proud.

Some time later, they arrived to the entrance of Rancho Camelot Estates, and they were all talking about how much of a hard day it was.

**Lou**: _"It will be good to get home, and get out of this rain!"_

**Penny**: _"Jeepers, you kids look wore out. Better get you home."_

**Ozzie**: _"Heather, you made me very proud out there. You're mother would be proud!"_

**Heather**: _"Thanks dad."_

**Verne**: _"I'm glad that plan actually worked that well this time. Maybe thinking like a raccoon is dangerous, but a raccoon and a fox isn't so bad."_

**RJ**: _"Hey, what did you expect? I taught him everything!"_

As they were about to go down the hill to the estates, and into their forest, Cyd stopped. He just watched them head off, until RJ noticed that he wasn't coming.

**RJ**: _"Cyd? Cyd, what's wrong?"_

**Cyd**: _"...This... This is as far as I go... I'm not coming back with you..."_

**RJ**: _"Cyd, what are you talking about! Don't you want to stay with us?"_

**Cyd**: _"I would only put your family in danger."_

**RJ**: _"Cyd, it's not just "My" Family, it's yours too! You helped us out there, and I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind having you around. Tell him Verne!"_

**Verne**: _"Everyone would be happy with-"_

**Cyd**: _"Don't lie. I know how they see me. You don't think that I don't know about that cold look in my eyes, and the fact that everybody now thinks that I am suicidal fox? They are all afraid of me"_

**RJ**: _"Cyd... I thought you remembered everything... you called me brother, like how you used to!"_

**Cyd**: _"...After you showed me that tag, I did remember some things. I do remember you now, and I remember my mother too. I also remember E.V.E., but that's about it. You mentioned someone named Lilly, being my second mother, but I don't remember her, nor that person you called Reeve."_

**RJ**: _"Cyd..."_

**Cyd**: _"I have to go. Your family is still afraid of me. When we met them again in the Carnival, no one really acknowledged that I was there. I don't want to stay, because I wouldn't want them to go to sleep each night in fear. That would perhaps separate your family. It would start with the porcupine triplets running away, then the mother and father, and the rest would soon follow."_

**RJ**: _"Cyd! No! Verne, talk some sense into him! Do something!"_

**Verne**: _"...[looking at RJ, trying to come up with something, but then looked at Cyd, depressed looking ...Please be careful, and you can come back here if you_ _want to one day to rest."_

**RJ**: _"Verne!"_

**Verne**: _"What CAN I say RJ? But, why are you leaving? If you remember RJ, your brother, then why leave?"_

**Cyd**: _"...Because...there's something else that I did remember... something I did... something tragic... I have to try to be forgiven for what I did."_

**RJ**: _"What is it? We can talk that out!"_

**Cyd**: _"... I'd rather not say..."_

**RJ**: _"...Then, when will you be back?"_

**Cyd**: _"If I can be forgiven for what I did, I will come back in about a year."_

**RJ**; _"A year! Why that long?!"_

**Cyd**: _"Maybe in a year, everyone will forget their fear in me, and I can return."_

**RJ**: _"..."_

**Cyd**: _"Don't worry brother... you will see me again... I promised... If I can't be_ _forgiven, I will try and live with what I did instead, and I will come back. How's that?"_

**RJ**: _"..."_

**Verne**: _"How about you take some food with you?"_

**Cyd**: _"No thank you. There will be plenty of food on the way. I survived once, and I will do it again."_

**RJ**: _"Cyd... There's one thing I want you to have."_

RJ took off his golf bag, and took out a photo that was inside.

**RJ**: _"This has the whole family on it. I keep it with me incase something would happen one day. I want you to keep it, incase you forget us again. Alright?"_

**Cyd**: _"Thanks... I want you to keep that tag as well... as a reminder of me as your brother."_

RJ smiled, and put the tag back into his golf bag. Verne then went up to Cyd.

**Verne**: _"Good luck out there, you will need it."_

As he was about to leave, RJ stopped looking depressed, and gave that smug smile of his.

**RJ**: _"I know you will do fine! I taught you everything I know!"_

Cyd smiled, and then began to walk off. RJ, trying to stay cheerful, just stood there for a while, as the rain hit his head. Then, as he left sight, RJ stopped smiling.

**Verne**: _"RJ... are you going to be alright?"_

**RJ**: " _Yeah... It's just... that after everything that has happened, he's just going to leave."_

**Verne**: _"There's something he has to deal with... Don't worry! We will see him again, and when he returns, he will be part of the family! Now, come on, it's still raining, and you are beginning to look like a drowned rat. Let's go and get some rest."_

**RJ**: _"Yeah..."_

**Verne**: _"Now, come on! Acting depressed and all that isn't how a raccoon thinks, is it? What type of roll model is that?"_

**RJ**: _"[looks at Verne, but with a smug look I guess you're right! By the way, there's something he said to me that still bothers me."_

**Verne**: _"What?"_

**RJ**: _"I'm not THAT in love with myself, am I?"_

**Verne**: _"Nahh, maybe just a little... then again, maybe just a lot too."_

**RJ**: _"[Smiling What was that?_

**Verne**: _"You heard me! Now, lets head back. The logs still needs to be filled up, and there's only one person who can think of the heists!"_

**RJ**: _"Alright. And Verne?"_

**Verne**: _"What?"_

**RJ**: _"Thanks for your support, with helping Cyd and everything. What you said before, about the same thing happening to you, I never knew."_

**Verne**: _"Not that many did, but you're welcome, just don't tell everybody you see. Now, come on, we've got a heist to do! And it will be simple, won't it?"_

**RJ**: _"Verne, old buddy, you know me! It's always easy! Life's fun with a raccoon in charge!"_

Verne just smiled and gave a small "yeah, right" look, and started to walk off, and RJ followed behind, as they headed off to their forest. As they walked off, RJ only looked back once to see if he could see him, but couldn't. He then headed on back with the rest of the family. Though Cyd was wrong, the family did ask about him, but RJ told them that he had some unfinished business to take care of, and he would be back soon. After that, they all went straight to sleep, and prepared for their next heist. Little did they know, that not to far off, more trouble would find them...


End file.
